The invention generally relates to cellular networks, and more specifically to multiplexing multiple mobile services on a single mobile access point name (APN).
In general, an access point name (APN) identifies an internet protocol (IP) packet data network (PDN), which a mobile data user wants to communicate with. In addition to identifying a PDN, an APN may also be used to define the type of service, e.g., connection to a wireless application protocol (WAP) server or a connection to a multimedia messaging service (MMS), which is provided by the PDN.
In today's mobile networks the APN convention is used to provide mobile carriers with an ability to differentiate mobile services from each other and to properly route and bill for their use. In order to facilitate the mobile device making requests to the network, the APNs must be provisioned in the mobile device and in the various network elements. This must be done for each APN the carrier plans to offer service over its network.